guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Togo
General Son of the previous Canthan emperor and his beloved concubine, Yuki, Togo grew up in the palace and helped raise his young half-brother, Kisu. Though Kisu was next in line for the imperial throne, he and Togo were always close, and the elder half-brother helped oversee the future emperor's education alongside the palace tutors. When Kisu left his studies behind to take on the imperial role, Togo left for Shing Jea Monastery, eventually rising to a leadership position. In the time between then and Togo's death, each had grown accustomed to running his own "empire"—Kisu the literal Empire of the Dragon, and Togo the most respected and holy academic institution in the land. There was no ill will between them, despite the petty efforts of some underlings to drive wedges between the half-brothers. Still, for the safety of each, their blood relationship was not widely publicized. Togo went on to become an accomplished Ritualist and was key to several Canthan military victories before he was named the new Master of Shing Jea Monastery upon the death of Master Botah. To the casual observer, Togo would have appeared to have been shunned by the palace, possessing no power. A closer look would have revealed that he was the emperor's "behind-the-scenes" man; Kisu rarely made a move of any importance without consulting his half-brother first. Hero of Cantha Togo was inducted into Tahnnakai Temple, replacing Kaolai. :Formerly known as Master Togo, Master of Shing Jea Monastery, Togo was inducted into Tahnnakai Temple with the new title "Defender of Cantha". During his lifetime, Togo helped improve relations between the Canthans and the Tengu, and as master of Shing Jea Monastery, he trained many students whose heroic deeds have yet to be written. When the Betrayer Shiro Tagachi returned from the Mists, Togo worked tirelessly to ascertain Shiro's plan and prevent its success. Breaking down the barriers of culture, Togo was also responsible for helping to unite the Kurzick and Luxon nations in the battle against Shiro, which ultimately lead to the Betrayer's final defeat. Togo was slain by Shiro while defending Emperor Kisu's life. Quests Given *Secondary Profession Quests: **Speak with Headmaster Zhan (Warrior) **Speak with Headmaster Lee (Assassin) **Speak with Headmaster Quin (Ritualist) **Speak with Headmaster Amara (Monk) **Speak with Headmaster Kuju (Necromancer) **Speak with Headmaster Vhang (Elementalist) **Speak with Headmaster Greico (Ranger) **Speak with Headmaster Kaa (Mesmer) *Choose Your Secondary Profession (Factions) *A Formal Introduction *The Road Less Traveled Quests Involved In *An Audience with Master Togo *Finding The Oracle *To Tahnnakai Temple *The Convocation *City Under Attack *Journey to the Whirlpool *A Master's Burden Location *Shing Jea Island **Linnok Courtyard **Minister Cho's Estate **Monastery Overlook **Sunqua Vale (only during quest A Formal Introduction) *Kaineng City: **Pongmei Valley (only during quests The Convocation and City Under Attack) **Raisu Palace **Sunjiang District **Vizunah Square **Tahnnakai Temple *Jade Sea: **Gyala Hatchery **Silent Surf (only during quest Journey to the Whirlpool) Skills Used * * * * * Dialogue When spoken to in Linnok Courtyard: :"Welcome, young one. I understand from your headmaster that your studies are progressing well. I am pleased." If you are a Tyrian or Elonian: :"I hope you enjoy visiting the Shing Jea Monastery. I welcome you as a guest, if not as a potential student. There was a time, not long ago, when foreigners could train here. But the Ascendant Emperor Kisu has, in his wisdom, prohibited the passing on of our secrets to foreign powers. I will not go against the dictates of the Emperor, no true Canthan ever would. You are welcome to look around, however. Perhaps spend some time in meditation. You look like you could use some." When spoken to during Minister Cho's Estate, regardless of nationality: :"Hello, young ! You are fast becoming a favorite student of mine." When spoken to during To Zen Daijun in Haiju Lagoon: :"Welcome, young one. I understand from your headmaster that your studies are progressing well. I am pleased." When spoken to in Kaineng City and The Jade Sea: :"Remain alert at all times while you are here in Kaineng City, (character name), for the scoundrels, thugs, and pick-pockets have many places to hide here, and they will be more than happy to take advantage of you." When spoken to in Tahnnakai Temple: :"My friend, it is I! Togo! Yes, this place has become my home, now. I have chosen to stay behind like the other heroes here and lend council to those Canthans who have need of it." :"I am so proud of what you have done, (character name). I knew there was something special within you when I met you at the monastery. That is why I brought you with me to meet Minister Cho, and that proved to be the most important decision in Shiro's downfall. The value of your deeds will never be forgotten." Notes *Togo can also be found at his usual spot in the Linnok Courtyard even after he dies, and his words are no different. This appears to be an oversight. *In Tahnnakai Temple after his death, he speaks to you as if you were once one of his students, even if you are of Tyrian or Elonian origin. This appears to be an oversight. *Master Togo succeeded Master Botah as head of The Shing Jea Monastery. *A younger Togo is one of the heroes available as a playable character in the Bonus Mission Pack. *It is possible to encounter a paradox regarding Togo's presence in the Temple. If one member of the party has previously completed the Factions campaign and another has the quest A Meeting With the Emperor active then the Emperor and Togo will both spawn despite being from different points in the story. Category:Mission NPCs (Factions) Category:Quest givers (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Gyala Hatchery (mission) Category:Linnok Courtyard Category:Minister Cho's Estate (mission) Category:Raisu Palace (mission) Category:Sunjiang District (mission) Category:Tahnnakai Temple (explorable) Category:Tahnnakai Temple (mission) Category:Vizunah Square (mission) Category:Heroes of Cantha